


When it's all said and done

by Player1isgreat



Series: A Happy Life and Sweet Dreams [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: "Acceptable" Brainwashing, Alternate Scene, Canon Divergent, Everyone needs a dose of angst every now and then, Gen, KH Union X spoilers/speculations, Other, Repressed Memories, Unchained X speculations/spoilers, We all know who that is by now..., canon character death, implied/referenced PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-10-29 23:05:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Player1isgreat/pseuds/Player1isgreat
Summary: "Please, you need to tell me everything. I need to know who I was..." Those hesitant hands were held, staring into such pained eyes; "There's no need to hide anything, right? We were friends after all..."(An alternate scene fromAll alone, but living life to the fullest)





	When it's all said and done

**Author's Note:**

> What do you know? I had yet another idea that would make the Player's life even more miserable...Oh well, it was kinda his fault in a way.
> 
> But hey, at least I'm giving him a lighter punishment, so you can thank me later.

* * *

His dreams always acted in conflict, the fact that was practically impossible to ignore with every passing night.

There were the times he held dearly, the ones of the kingdom, the family and friends he had grown to love, and there was not a single day that bored him.

Then there were the times only described in fables and fairytales, underneath a peeling facade of wasted freedom and colorful sights, hiding in the frigid swords.

 

No matter what, Cenric felt like he was stuck in the middle of it all.  
With the truth came knowledge and pain, with ignorance came love and support, only allowing him to travel either road.

 

He felt undeniably mired...why couldn't this wait until he was an adult?  
More or less, the presence of his friends did snap him out of the daze, weaving through the bustling crowds in search of gifts.

News of the King and Queen's soon-to-arrive child spread rapidly to the people, the air abuzz with excitement as everyone scrambled to find something precious for the Royals.

Food, clothes, jewels, trinkets, everything and anything that came to mind for such a joyous occasion...They just needed to find something fit for the King, the Queen, and their own eyes.

 

However, past the colorful sights and sounds, there was only one thing that caught his eye. A faded grey cloak hid the figure it held, turned away from the crowd and marketplace.

Out of everyone he had ever met, his intuition would not let go of the sense of something...familiar.

Out of everything he had ever dreamed, of the past or the present, he just seemed to know...

 

_I think...I remember y-_

"-Hey, wait!" Cenric dodged through the flowing crowd of adults, watching now that the stranger fled his presence.

But why?

Did they know something about him before...?

 

"Please wait...I just want to talk..." Somehow past the bustle, his hands were shaking under the black glove. Still recovering from the daze, he looked up at the hood, hiding all features except a pair of sky-blue eyes.

"...How much do you know?" 

"Huh?"

 

"-Cenric~!" Felix loudly whined, gasping for breath as the rest of his friends caught up; "Don't go running off like that!"

"Sorry guys...I just wanted to...you know-"

Suddenly, a laugh was emitted from the stranger.

"Cenric...Is that your name now? It suits you, really."

"-Ah, I knew it!" He shouted, pointing an accusatory finger towards the boy; "You _do_ know something! Come on, spill it, I want to know!"  

"For the love of Light, don't shout..." The stranger placed a similar finger to Cenric's lips, "Let's go someplace else. You shouldn't be making a scene like this..."

 

Even with all the adults and children watching curiously by, he just wanted the answers he hoped for. 

No matter what it took, he just wanted to remember... 

"Alright...I know just the place." 

 

~ 

 

The familiar tree was tall and mighty as always, the first signs of spring present in its leaves and budding flowers. It would surely become a sight to behold, but now wasn't the time for sight-seeing. 

"Cenric, shouldn't we introduce ourselves?" Marie carefully whispered, noting the air of uncertainty.

Of course, it's not like he was going to forget anytime soon.

 

"Alright, I'm sure you got my name down. I'm Cenric, and this is Marie, Felix, and Johnathon." 

And even if his friends flashed friendly grins, there was no denying the irritation prodding his chest. 

_I just want to know..._

"Well then, it's very nice meeting you all, allow me to introduce myself." He pulled down his hood, leaving them all in shock at the sight. His hair was as pale as snow, fashioned in a mess of curls, complimenting his piercing red scarf, gentle eyes and a caring smile.

"My name's Ephemer. I'm glad I got the time to meet your new friends, Ce-...Hey, what's wrong? You're looking kinda pale..."

Right in front of his very eyes, the pieces that were nearly left forgotten were starting to come together.

 

_That smile, the light...It all feels so familiar..._

"Ephemer...You were from that dream." The words felt weightless but dense, clumping together in his chest like an irritating cold; "But-...What are you doing here?"

The cheerfulness in Ephemer's eyes dimmed, only slightly, while his smile still persisted. 

"I just wanted to see how you were holding up, that's all."

"But what was that you told me before? 'How much do I know', like what exactly, my memories, my dreams? You're hiding something, and you just wanted to check out how my life is!?"

 

"-Woah, Woah, just calm down, Cen." John was quick to restrain him, only keeping a strong hand close; "There's no need to pressure him with this."

"But he _knows_ about me. Don't you realize what this could become? Come on Ephemer, you can tell me, I'm sure we were pretty good friends, huh?" 

Just then, a spark of fury flashed inside those cheerful eyes, the clear blue of a calm sky darkened with streaks of persistent clouds. "You only say that we're friends...But at least I know what's happening now. -I'm sorry, you guys shouldn't have been caught up in this mess."

"No, don't worry about that." Marie thankfully reassured, "But it would be nice to know a little bit more about you two."

 

"Um...Yeah sure. I really don't want to waste any time with all the details...But I'll try to be as honest as I can." The spark turned into a fire, burning bright and fierce, leaving not a lie in its wake; "Cenric, tell me honestly as well. How much do you remember?"

Even after all the waiting, with every day passed, he could finally get the answers he needed...With his gaze to the ground, fingers clenched, he just needed to get the words out. 

 

"There was a town, it was bright and colorful, with the sun shining just above the horizon. But no matter the peace, there were always monsters roaming about. It just feels like more of a dream than memory, but it seems so natural...I just don't know how to explain it." 

"It's alright, I understand what you're saying...Do you know anything else?" 

"Of course! There were a whole bunch of talking animals, and even my _cat_ was talking too. If it's supposed to be something I remember the-" 

"No, no, you don't have to overthink it..." Ephemer strangely flustered; "I know it's crazy to say, but-...bu-...Ugh~ stupid rules..."

Confusion dug deep into the group as the boy was uncomfortably pacing around, mumbling to himself about 'the rules' and 'world order'...But Cenric piped up once again.

 

"Ephemer, what are you so worried about? You can tell us, we'll understand."

"Bu-"

"Please, you need to tell me everything. I need to know who I was..." Those hesitant hands were held, staring into such pained eyes; "There's no need to hide anything, right? We were friends after all..."

Ephemer only stared on, those flickering orbs dancing with confusion, pain, pity, sadness, hesitation,  _fear..._ Fear for what? 

Was the past that unbearable to handle for someone else?

With little breaths, as well as sniffling some stray tears away, there was no denying the apprehension in his part.

 

"I just wanted to know that you were happy...but if you want to know, don't blame me for this..." Releasing himself from the vice, he placed a steady hand to Cenric's chest.

There was a soft light, and warmth was crawling through his body.

 

"I'm so sorry, _̴̨̢͕̣̮̭͇̻͔͇̱̣͉͘_̴̢̗̲̬͓͙̳̏̌̅̿̓̾̓͌̂͘͜͝͝_̷̢̭̰̩̙̖͔̯̺̭̮̎̓̌_̴̡̡͍͚͇̜̳̮̖̼̺͊̌́͝_̷̹̱͚̫̻̣̐̇͑."

 

_My memories...They're coming back..._

 

* * *

 

Confusion.

Realization.

Unrelenting dread... 

 

With a simple touch of magic, those strong and gentle eyes crumbled into a billion pieces, falling to the earth with a gut-wrenching scream. His friends were quick to go to his side, trying to ease the pain afflicting his mind, the years untold by fairy tales and bloodshed.  

Ephemer could only watch knowingly by, trying with every fiber of his being to not break down alongside his friend as well.

_This was his choice, he wanted to remember...but that means I failed..._  

 

"-What the hell did you do!?" Felix grabbed the boy's scarf, the furious Darkness radiating in his eyes; "Cen's suffering because of this! Whatever you did to him, get rid of it now!" 

Even as he turned his gaze away, he could feel the conflicting stares of all his friends, letting only Cenric cry shallow tears.  

"...What do you _think_ I've been doing all this time?" The dam burst for him, the fresh stream stinging his eyes and gathering on his clothes. 

 

_'It might be a burden, but isn't it better they remember the past? The past is what makes the future.'_

_'I thought you might say that...But I wonder if you would feel the same if you were there to witness the end.'_  

He could still hear the Master's words in his mind, that kind, caring voice now mocking him, toying with the emotions he wished to ignore. He was so naive of it all, all until the reality was playing out in front of him. 

"We tried everything to make him forget, but it looks like we didn't get it all. _Please_ , I've done nothing wrong...I just want him to be happy."

_Even if you forget about me, I just want to see you face the future with a smile..._

 

"Cenric..." He crouched down to the poor boy, shuddering and panting in the pain he brought to himself; "There's no need for this. You can forget it all and live your life...That's why you're here in the first place."

He spat at the ground, looking up at him with such a furious determination.  

" _No_...I want to know! I won't forget my friends...You, Skuld, Lauriam...I want to know that I did something..." The smile felt excruciating, even to them both; "...What about his sister? Did he find her?"

_I should have known...He doesn't deserve to know the truth..._  

 

"I'm sorry...I can't tell you yet."

While Ephemer didn't move, his friend closed the distance, holding him tight to not let him go.

"Please, don't go...I want to know..."

"I _have_ to. Look forward to the life you have now...It's better for you."

His grip only tightened, those fingers shaking for clarity.

 

_As long as you're happy, that's all I need to know._

He held Cenric close, just letting the tears run dry.

"It's okay...You don't need to hurt anymore. Go to sleep, and dream of the future."

The magic pulsed around his form, letting the soft grass embrace the group and the boy slumped in his arms.

_I'm so sorry...Cenric..._

 

With a feeble sigh, Ephemer sat upon the hill, letting his friend pillow his head on his lap.

"You're lucky...You have a family, friends, and a great home. In time, maybe you'll learn how to cherish it." As the sun slowly began to set, he ran his fingers through his coarse golden hair.

_Even after everything, he looks so peaceful..._

 

The familiar padding of feet drew his attention to another figure, another form warped with the everchanging future. 

"You look different, Chirithy." 

_"And you look the same, like every other day. Should I ask why you're here?"_  

"Nothing too much...Just wanted to say my goodbyes." 

 

He knew their Chirithies were far wiser than they appear, perhaps as wise as the Masters themselves, but he was glad about how much Cenric's changed with the time spent, the kind of friend anyone would ever ask for.

_"What about his friends? I bet he dragged them along."_

"Come on, you know more about him than I do." While they laughed, it felt forced, fully acknowledging the situation in hand; "Make sure they all have good dreams, okay?"

_"Sure thing, Ephemer. I'll keep doing my job while you're gone. -Oh, and I almost forgot. He's been calling me Felinus...or if you want, it's Fel for short."_

 

_Now doesn't that sound familiar..._

"That's good to know. I can't thank you enough Chi-...Fel. I mean Fel."

_"You're welcome..."_

While the world continued to turn, letting the air of Sleep exhaust itself little by little, they silently watched the sunset in peace.

_You'll do great things for the future...I have faith in you._

 

* * *

 

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of petty arguments, gathered pounds and shillings, they settled on purchasing a simple bouquet. Daisies, roses, peonies, daffodils, anything that was gathered in the glade and further on was set in a beautiful set of life and tranquility.

 

_This will be perfect, I just know it..._

And at the end of the day, with Felinus always by his side, they all went their way home. As the days to weeks passed with some sleepless nights, the world soon erupted in joy.


End file.
